Taste of Loneliness
by arillovesyou22
Summary: When Lydia awakes in the hospital, she has to live in a new habitat of fear. But with helpfull, furry friends by her side.  -Shipping is up to you.-
1. Coping

**Do not own. **

"When can I get out of here?" She asked. Her voice overflowing with a temperate and mellow like quality. As a result to the young girls tempestuous verbal outburst, this making the doctor jump. He was ever so carefully checking her blood tests, and how outlandish and drastic her results came out with was so barbaric for the doctors liking.

The staff intensely grew to the patients odd condition. It wasn't as if they're pupils hadn't witnessed the irrational symptoms before. In fact, due to much research on the sheriffs part, the same conditions are brought in on the same occasions.

What was odd to all was every month, on a full moon to be precise, the attacks would be brought in. A mountain lion would be an positive understatement. All knew. Though, one would chose to believe it was so, was possessed upon themselves.

The male doctor jumped at her sudden voice, as he was undeniably concluded she was in a deep slumber. To make matters frighting, it was the first her eyes had been opened since the mauling. His back, which was towards her shifted straight as his spine couldn't help but follow. His heels turned, a small device in one hand, in the other was occupied by a large open clip board.

She looked so weary and fatigued that the male almost wanted to inject an amount of sleeping gas into her. Her vile wounds told him enough that numbness was in definite order. His grip on the small machine almost fell out his hands he was so appalled at her awakening.

"Ms. Martin," a small grin token over his mood gleefully. "You're awake." She didn't say anything, only looked around slowly at the sight of the badly decorated hospital room. It wasn't the hospital where every look was a blinding white. The walls were gingerly painted a soft tan, making it easier on her new- born eyes.

"Um... you won't be leaving until the tests' are complete. How do you feel?" He asked her, taking a seat by her bedside. Thus, making her eye sight shift towards his interested body with an anxious facial expression.

"Scared..." she whispered. The male ducking his brows in deeply. He sat to the edge of the soft, maroon cushion, taking his sight on the girl closely. He licked his lips before choosing his words with so much care he forgot he was speaking with a 17 year old teenager who was attacked by a strange beast preciously a week ago.

"Of what?" He asked. Choosing his specific verbal encounter wisely, that maybe she remembered the animal, and would tell him about it. This only making the girl whimper in fear. He stood, dropping the clip board and the machine on the cushioned seat, as he made way to the other side of her bed. Both hands carefully gripping her shoulders.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Ma'am..." he released her shoulders, and took a step back. "Are you alright?"

"You're the doctor... you tell me." She replied. Her confidence rising, as both hands balled into tight fists'.

"Dr. Luis, the results to patient 344 has arrived bu-" the male stopped. His tightened knuckles on the similar clip board Dr. Luis owned soon met the hard tile. His breath was hitched, as he took in the woken, wounded girl.

"Ms. Martin..." his voice was weary, uncertain on what his mind would come up with to say next. "You're awake. And alive..." He laughed with his voice. This making the effect on the girl nod.

"All symptoms we were going for, right Dr. Smith?" Dr. Luis asked. His thin line that was better know as his mouth, due to the girls witty remark about herself, turned into a gleeful smile. The corners of his lips ducked under, his young age marking with small wrinkles around his mouth due to overly stress at work. This, unsurprising to him.

"Yes, yes. Magnificent. How _did_ you do it?" He asked, abandoning his clip board and walking towards the oblivious girl. Her cation on him was high, as it was for Dr. Luis. Though it was odd. In most cases she would respect the doctors. Feel noting but relaxed towards them.

But with her life on the line, she couldn't help her nerves on high. Her father being a heart surgeon, making her view on the medical practitioner job grow with respect and honor.

"I didn't, actually. She woke up on her own..." He grinned, putting his hands in his pockets on the white doctors coat. "She's a fighter. A strong one."

Lydia couldn't help but smile. All her life she would try her hardest to be the best. Weather it be in her parents eyes, Jackson's eyes, or simply her teachers eyes. Being the highest stander of the group took a lot. And doing so, she had to give it all she had.

"Indeed. How are you feeling, Lydia?" He asked, taking the opposite seat as Dr. Luis had, him inched towards the end of the cushion as was the other male.

"Dr. Smith-" Dr. Luis began.

"It isn't like are jobs are on the line. I'm simply comforting her. After all her life was almost to a drastic end."

"Comforting..." her sarcasm slipping under her tongue and out her mouth was simply an accident. But it wasn't as if she was regretting her choice. These men looked at her like she was an animal. And perhaps, the wounds and scratches may be from one, but it didn't _make_ _her_ one. Or, so she thought...

The two men turned towards her at the sudden words. "My apologies..." It was then she truly recognized his British accent. It wasn't thick and completely noticeable, but it was pointed out as if for a brief amount of time he'd lived in London.

"Dr. Smith, I think letting her catch her sleep is best..." Dr. Luis began to grab the small device and clip board from the seat, and was now standing in the doorway. Leaning casually on the door-frame, he watched as Dr. Smith stood, looking her over once more.

"Catch her sleep, she's been slumbering for a whole week now. I think tests' would be in order." His voice turning demanding.

"A week?" She asked. The dread in her eyes widening suddenly at Mr. Smiths choice in verbal abuse. "I-I was asleep for a whole week? How did I eat how did I drink?"

"Ms. Martin, no need to fret." Dr. Luis pushed his body off the door frame, "You we're currently in a coma. When you hit your head, you lost quiet a lot of blood. Not to mention the wounds. You were in a minor shock. There was nothing we could do but wait and clean you up."

"But-" she asked, her breathing increasing.

"We injected your immune system with a food chemical. It aloud your blood to eat and drink without physically doing so. You don't have to eat with your mouth in order to be nutrient and hydrated. " Dr. Luis added, noting her sudden fear.

She didn't say anything, only settled down. Sinking comfortably into the pillow that rested on her upper back. "We'll return in the morning Ms. Martin. I suggest sleeping is best." The two stepped back and out of the room, leaving her.

Though she wasn't completely alone. The large windows to her right were overpowered with nurses, and doctors. But her eyes were holding so much, gravity took it's place, and her eyelids soon covered the light room. Though, not doing the best of job. The light shinning through her eyes lids gave a weak distraction to slumber, but she did so. And she didn't want to awake. Ever.

-Teen Wolf-

Her eyes rose. Meeting the blinding light she observed a doctor. He seemed to be distracted as he talked with a female nurse. Her side holding up the clip board the hospital was so famous for, as her hand held it up for her eye sight to see. While her left hand began to scribble down the information she was taking in, her eyes looked up to meet his for a brief second. Only, looking behind his shoulder she spotted the girls' eyes to be indeed open.

"He was right," she scoffed under her breath. Stopping her pen from writing any more, her eyes and Lydia's met.

"-Tell him to surgically-" but he stopped, as her eyes weren't on him, but behind him. He turned subconsciously and curiously.

"Dr. Luis was accurate, she was awake..." Her breathed out. "B-but how? The wounds on her have been bleeding more sir." This, making her uncomfortable, she whispered: "Dr. Brown thinks she's infected with External Bleeding. It's a slower processor than what we've experienced which is strange. I-I mean with continuous bleeding it's rapid and non-stop-"

"Yes. The majority of them are women with period problems. Not by scratches." The doctor interrupted in her same tone.

"Yes but..." her head turned towards Lydia who was taking it upon herself to change the channels on the television. "But the clean up crew is constantly changing her bandages."

"How constant?" He asked.

"Three times a day, Larry." Her voice was sharp. "If we don't do anything about it she will die of loss of blood. And that thing out there will not stop until everyone's dead. He's killed almost 5 innocent lives, and we're still trying to figure out what the hell it is."

He breathed out loudly, "she hasn't been vomiting, obviously. Which is a sign that she's not under the External bleeding process-"

"She's under Atrial bleeding, sir. Obviously not in which it's bursting but slowly." She replied.

"Alright... tell Dr. Luis to find her direct presser point... he knows what to do next." He sighed, and looked behind his shoulder.

She nodded, her head, and walked out the room with the doctor. Lydia's eyes widened. "External bleeding?" She asked herself, looking down. She lifted up the white doctors wear in seeing the large bandage cover the majority of her forearm.

Her fingers couldn't help but dance freely around the tight bandage. She could only imagine the wound itself. Seeing a black scar staring at her, taunting her. Her head turned towards the wall of windows, watching as the doctor and nurse that visited her a moment ago walked down the hallway. Chatting away.

But her eyes focused on her parents. They sat in the patients room that was see-able from her window. Her mother took a good five seats away from her father. Whom he had his hands covering his face. His sharp elbows sat on his knees, and his body was hunched over.

Lydia's mother, however, took a different approach. Her face had been painted a daring red from the crying she did. Her right hand had been covering her mouth, as her eyes had been locked shut. Her legs were crossed over, and she didn't make one move.

She scanned the room, only seeing parents and friends for others. She didn't see Jackson. Nor did she spot Allison. _What a true friend..._

"Mom..." she spoke softly. That's all she wanted, was her mother. As much as she loved her father her heart has been taking on her mother. Ever since the dramatic divorce, her father had left without a simple goodbye.

She was to take her father every other weekend, while weekdays and free weekends were left with her mom. The conversation with her father had been awkward, and most the time it'd be him asking. Trying to start a relationship with his daughter. She refused.

He would always be her father, but he'd never be her dad.

Lydia watched as the room with merely six, only two for her, people waited, was now eight. She was startled to see Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski enter. Both obviously feeling awkward as her parents didn't bother to look up at them, so they sat.

_They came for me. _

**I have school tomorrow. And I _know_ my teachers are going to give me homework so an update by tomorrow will most likely be impossible since I have marching band practice right after until 5:30. So, I decided, a new school year, a new story. I hope to finish this one. **

**IMPORTANT! If you liked my other stories, and you want me to complete them, please tell me. I simply lost ideas and hope, but I'd be happy to lend them towards you if you would re-write, or simply take my ideas. But please message me to do so, because I'm still thinking of ideas for them. **

**I'm actually looking forward towards school. There's simply nothing to do this summer anymore. Plus, despite all the TV shows, I actually like high school. Is that odd? Most likely... **

**Reviews would make me smile. And I will give you a hug if you do... **


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Sorry for the delay. Friday we had a game, that I had to march in, and well, we won. :D But, yeah. And yeah to my brother who got the duet in the show! :)**

**I'm really sorry for my lack of updates, but I hope you all know I read every single comment from the first letter the last. It means a lot. Really it does. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf. But I can dream.**

The comforting hand held her own. The thumb slightly tracing up and down her palm, and around her knuckles as her eye sight was nothing but straight on the doctor. Lydia watched as her father sat on the other side of her bed. His position was somewhat identical from when she spotted him in the waiting room with his body scrunched over, and his sharp, boney elbows resting on his knees.

"But is she going to be okay?" Her mother asked. Her voice had a slight quiver that made her eyes tear up. "Can we bring her home?" She asked, glancing down at her daughter as she too wanted to know the answer.

The male only shifted his weight. "I'm sorry," this made both her and her mother sink. Her spine giving in so her tense response was now a disappointed, sluggish one. The doctor noticed, and tried his best to give in they aren't giving up. "We're doing the best we can. The fact she spontaneously woke up was surprising but we're still running tests', seeing if she'll be alright."

"Well she better be." Her father stood. It was the first she heard his voice when he entered the room. It was firm and straight forward. "Because if my daughter doesn't make it out alive, I'm pulling this little incident into court."

"Sir-" he started, taking a small step forward.

"Oh Harold don't even. You and I both know you can't afford to bring a highly trained doctor into court no less pay the bills. If they say they're doing the best they can I stand by that." By now her hand released her daughters and curled tightly.

"Don't give me that. She's my daughter too and this encounter was brought up on your response." He pointed harshly at her.

She gasped, "Me? I wasn't the one who allowed her to the dance she went herself."

"Sir, ma'am." The male nurse joined in. "Um, I think it's best if Lydia gets her sleep. She's been a bit dazed these couple of hours so, if you will?"

The two adults only side-way glanced at each other, before storming out the room. Both to irate to even look back at her. The doctor walked out behind them, gently closing the door to a soft click. Lydia let her head fall back on the white pillow.

Her eyes were closed, almost enjoying the silence. It was a bit odd seeing as she wanted answers, quickly. But with her parents in the same room she had to get out. Her body was relaxed and calm. She almost let her mind wounder into a slumber.

That is, until her eyes shot open. _No. You can't sleep. What if you don't wake up? _Her thoughts took the wrong turn as her heart rate began to flee. _What if I'm dreaming right now? What if I'll never wake up from this horrible nightmare? Am I still in a coma? Am I dead? _

At this point, Lydia was hyperventilating. "No... no Lydia..." she told herself under her heavy breathing. "You can't be dead. This is not heaven..." _Or... is this hell? _Thinking about it made her shudder. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." she ranted. Her eyes were tightly shut, only seeing the light shining from the bright room seeking its way into her vision.

A small tear escaped her right eye, trailing down her soft cheek and falling finally onto her hospital dress. At the feel of the simple tear, made her calm. The gentle, salty water flow down her cheek made her feel human. _I'm not dead..._ Making her calm.

-Teen Wolf-

As her eyes slowly progressed to the new room, her ears did as well. She wasn't lying in the same, tanned walled, ginormous machines surrounding her, and doctors and nurses constantly checking up on her. Instead she was in a pitch white room. The dessert pinching color made the stereotypes of white every where you looked surly was in affect.

The machines seemed to enlarge around her. Her heart monitor steady beeping growing a uninvited headache that began to pound into her ears. Her eyes traveled down to her stomach, in which was lightly tucked under the thin hospital sheets, but what caught her preservation vision was her arm.

The same arm, in fact, that she noticed was bandaged the tightest. In this case, was fully open. She felt the same drop of red blood trail down her arm and fall freely onto the white sheet. Staining the material dry.

The blood that had fallen, for the most part, was fairly dry. But the wound seemed raw. As if it was newly sliced. The mark was stitched up, like it had been since she awoken, but the blood still breezed its way down her arm.

"Nice to see you awake, Ms. Martin. Have a nice sleep I suppose?" A young women walked inside the room. She glanced over at the Lydia, before covering her, in Lydia's opinion, horribly designed, striped sweater, over her chest before taking a seat in front of a poorly decorated desk.

"Nice as it gets..." she mutters under her breath. The woman's wavy, dirt blond hair was facing her as her fingers lightly danced around the keyboard. She only snorted a laugh and glanced over her right shoulder.

"I know. It's not a five star hotel but..." she stopped. She fully spun her red cushioned chair around, using her feet to push off the ground she inched towards her. Her eyes rooted to her forearm.

"Is it hurting?" She asked, taring her vision slowly off the wound and to her hazel eyes.

"No...?" Her confusion made the nurse chuckle. She stood, grabbed two baby wipes off the plain desk and began cleaning her. Lydia smiled at her clean skin. It wasn't much. In fact the sticky dry blood still hadn't vanished fully and her eyes couldn't stop looking down at it. But it was as close to clean as she's had in weeks.

"Why is it bleeding still?" She asked finally. The nurse smiled and threw the wipes out.

"Last night while you were sleeping did you have a nightmare? Did you see something so horrifying you began to flee for you life?" She asked.

Lydia stayed silent for a moment. "... No I don't recall." She lied too easily.

"Well whatever caught you off guard, was really scary to all of us. You began freaking out, ripping you stitching out. Both on your forehead-" Subconsciously, her hands traveled to her forehead, trailing the small sticking. "and on you arm."

"So that's why I moved rooms?"

She nodded. "As a result to last night I have bad news, and I have good news. The bad news is your mom left a minute ago for an emergency work call, and unfortunately she's responsible for all medical agreement between child support of your father and your mother. I'm sorry but you can't leave until the paper work is fully filled out, and your mother sends us a check or rather pays up front."

Lydia stared blankly at her. It wasn't quiet surprising to her to know that her mom left for a call. It was probably her boss whom she needed to call in a personal day.

"The good news is you can get out of here at latest by tomorrow. Medication goes to you mom. All I suggest is no athletic movement. Running- no, jumping- no, jogging- no. It's best if you lay down, get some rest. Maybe even blow off school for a couple of days until you're pain eases to a minim. We'll fill out a doctors sheet yada, yada, yada." She chuckled slightly to herself. Implying she was ranting with the boring conversation she was told to speak to every patient.

"The sooner the better." She couldn't help but slip the comment out. She wasn't quiet comfortable to the women to blurt her opinion, but she was irritated and all she wanted to do was sleep, eat, and take a three hour shower.

-Teen Wolf-

The shower was cold. The food was cold. The bed was cold. She actually yelled to her mom from down stairs to bring up a couple of blankets just to feel the warmth of her room. But every picture, every poster, every book, and every lip gloss stain on the carpet only made her really depressed. As if she was permanently injured and she'll never read or put makeup on again.

Or maybe she really missed the old days...

The old days when all she dreamed about was to grow up, to marry a prince and live in the best house in the world. To have the most gorgeous voice that would make all the other girls jealous. To raise children and have a nice life. When the little things wouldn't be an issue.

But as her butt hit the cold sheets, her bare legs sunk into the dark covers, her arms shivered and she pulled up her knees close to her chest to just hug herself and feel warmth, she could still see the stain. The red lipstick stain that permanently ruined her white rug by her mirror.

_She was fifteen. In fact, it was her fifteenth birthday and her mom decided to invite all her friends while she went to work a late shift. She didn't mind, through. But as she sat criss-cross on the white rug in front of her mirror, applying her makeup, Jackson Whitemore bust through her door. This, ending in her red lipstick smeared on her right cheek before falling on the white rug. Making a laughing fit between both of them. _

As her mind drifted her eyes began to fall. Her mom would occasional check in on her. Seeing if she was warm enough, had enough water and food. Not that she mind. Her mother was caring and loving, but work comes before play. Even if your daughter was your escape.

As much as she wanted to take the nurses advice and stay home from school, she really needed to attend. She already can taste the lick of homework, the 8 pages she missed in pre AP English, and not to mention the finishing on the short film in Geography.

But not only for her education but to see what exactly she missed in the hallways of Beacon Hills high school.

**Thank you for your time in reading and possibly reviewing. All I ask is feedback, but I'm so blessed with all of those who took the time time too, and keep me in your favorites.**

**I was thinking about ending it there. What with all the craziness. You tell me, is it a good ending? Or do you think I should continue with Lydia's crazy life. **


	3. Memory

**Wow. It's been SO long since I updates this, and I'm sorry time a BILLION! My laptop charger was broken for quiet some time now, and my laptop was dead. I simply lost hope in this story until I re-read all the reviews and I forgot how much people actually liked my story.**

**I remember reading a story, and was bummed someone never finished it. But, it hit me that I was doing what they were doing and giving up or lost hope or ideas. I'll try my hardest to update, I hope you all don't think I'm a slacker or anything. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf in any shape or form. All rights go to MTV and Jeff Davis. **

She took her seat in Chemistry. The wooden seat felt different. It wasn't cushioned like her car seat, her bed and her hospital bed were. She was the first to enter the classroom. Mr. Harris had tutorials for students who had been failing his class and as soon as all the students left he flees as well. Lydia assumed the teachers lounge.

She huffed and looked around the classroom. Just as she remembered. She looked at her desk, seeing the carving of a heart at the top corner hadn't moved, and the little words at the center of the wood had only been smudged, it was still readable: _Kate wuz here!_

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the students stupidity. The absurd students at Beacon Hills high wouldn't get on Lydia's nerves so easily. As she examined the rest of the class room, the warning bell rang.

She huffed and saw the bodies flood in. There care-free expressions changed once they saw the strawberry blond, and instantly whisper to their right and left. Lydia only lifted her head higher, smoothing out her black skirt she looked straight on the black board and began her assignment in the book.

She flipped the pages, reading the context she was supposed to but she couldn't help but hear the ongoing conversation, "Oh my God... did you see Lydia Martin is back?"

"Oh I know. I liked it better when she wasn't here."

Lydia furred her brows in confusion and shock. She knew the girls and Beacon Hills envied the ground she walked and wouldn't dare speak one word to her, but now it was like her years and years of climbing to the top she'd been shot down to the bottom.

She shook her head, looking down at the book and turned the page, writing quick notes in her purple gel pen. "She looks so dumb." She giggled, Lydia rolled her eyes but didn't look up. She didn't even know how the girls' voices belonged to, let alone cared.

"I know. Thinks she still owns the school," she laughed, "yeah right."

At this Lydia looked away from her desk and searched for the voices owners. But couldn't spot them. The whole class seemed to be in deep conversation with their friends and neighbors besides her. She huffed and dropped her pen, rubbing her forehead she began to get a headache. The doctor warned her about this.

The bell rang, signaling if students were still roaming the halls, they better hurry their lazy- asses to class. She looked up at Mr. Harris, who walked in the class and was in the middle of shutting his door before two bodies collided with it, pushing it open and entering the classroom.

The class seemed to care less about the two boys. "We're here, we're here." Scott huffed, panting for air as if the two ran all the way from Mexico.

"Yes, Mr. McCall, Mr. Stilinski would you like to join my class today? Or maybe you could sleep in another hour and wait?" His irritated voice told Stiles and Scott to sit down and shut the hell, and that's what they both did.

Stiles drifted off from Scott, who sat at his assigned seat at the front, where Mr. Harris specifically moved him for talking to Stiles, while Stiles sat behind Lydia. But as he walked, he merely tripped at the sight of his third grade crush, taken back at her arrival. He stumbled to his seat, looking at her wavy hair touching his desk as she leaned back in her seat.

Scott looked back at Stiles, but of coarse caught his gimps of Lydia. He looked back at Stiles, giving his buddy and confused look while Stiles simply shrugged.

"The replication of the DNA is... Scott, would you and Stiles like to pay attention to my lesson, or do I have to explain it in terms only you two will understand?" The class muffled a chuckle at the two boys being chewed out twice in one day.

Scott turned to his red faced teacher who he could tell was getting irate with both of them before even turning around. "No- no sir..."

"Good. Now back to the lesson. Scott, can you please indicate the importance of DNA in the human body?" Scott was flushed, and looked around him only to see uncaring faces. He shook his head, looking down at his desk. "Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles looked up at his teacher, and shook his head no. "Anyone?" No one rose their hand. It wasn't like he was surprised, this wasn't his strongest class either way.

Lydia rolled her eyes as her hand rose with confidence. "Yes, Ms. Martin?" He grinned at her. She'd been gone for so long he had forgotten what a true student should act like, and lets not forget her stunning personality.

"DNA in the body contains important genetic information that teaches the body how to produce the correct proteins for proper human function. Without DNA, the body wouldn't know how to create cells and therefore bodily functions will not preform." She told, turning heads as the students looked back at her.

He grinned, "Very good Ms. Martin. Great to have you back."

"Show off," one coughed, as the whole class emerged in laughter. Lydia looked around the room, bewildered that they even had the nerve to say something so cold.

"Settle down, settle down." Mr. Harris orders. "Now open your textbooks and read chapter 3." He snapped, sitting at his desk, stressed from grading so many papers.

Lydia looked down at the old text book and continued her reading, that is, until a light tap was felt on her right shoulder. Lydia shut her eyes for a moment, getting annoyed at the students here she almost forgot about how much she wanted to strangle most of them.

Lydia turned her head, "Um... hey Lydia," Lydia watched, and the memories came flooding back to her. His buzzed hair was growing out since the time she saw it, and he was wearing a leather jacket not a tuxedo jacket. But his face was so remember-able. His brown eyes and his pale cheeks were burned deep into her mind.

"Um, I just wanted to know if you-"

"You're Stiles." She said bluntly, cutting him off without care. Telling him what he already knew, his mouth was gaped open from his talking, but also from her spontaneous question.

Stiles grinned, "Well-"

"Tell me what that thing was that attacked me, now." She ordered, demanding her answer. Her straight forwardness only was a result in her annoyed state at high school in general and the killer headache that was stabbing her brain each time her eyes moved.

Stiles squirmed in his seat, "what thing?" He tried lying, only for her glare to harden, he cleared his throat and looked away from her.

Lydia only raised her eye brow. Stiles caved, trying his hardest to ignore her, "what do you remember, exactly?" He asked.

"I remember you taking me to the formal, and a man eating me." She said coldly.

"Well I wouldn't say he was eating you, more like tasting." Stiles shrugged, and looked away. He really didn't want to have this conversation with her, not until Scott was there.

"I had a near death experience I deserve a answer."

Stiles looked at Scott, whose head was buried deep in his textbook, though he knew better. He was listening in. He looked at Mr. Harris, whose was oblivious to the conversation at all. Stiles sighed and looked at her, "I have no idea."

Lydia watched him and turned around in her seat, crossing her arms. He tapped her shoulder once more, and at the feel of his touch she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She turned around, "What is it?" She snapped, getting annoyed at the second.

"Um... one more thing, you wouldn't happen to remember a confession I told you, would you?" Stiles asked, on high hopes that she wouldn't have any memory of his love confession towards her.

Lydia smiled to herself, and turned further around in her seat, "The whole confession." She grinned, her red lipstick perfectly on her lips. She winked, her flirtatious actions gave Stiles chills as she turned her head, reading the text book once again.

Stiles let out the air he'd been holding in since he asked, finally opening the textbook and glancing at the pages. Scott laughed to himself. He drowned out sight of the Chemistry equations and listened in on his best friends conversation, he too was interested on what Lydia remembered.

As the class went by and Mr. Harris gave out a spontaneous pop quiz, the class came to a never ending close. The loud bell caught Scott off guard as he usually was aware of the time and when exactly the bell would ring.

Lydia rose and walked out of the class and towards her next one, spotting Allison outside the of her class, waiting on Scott McCall. Allison of coarse never noticed Lydia, her head was down and her eyes were fixed on her cell phone.

Lydia stopped in front of her, arms crossed. Her brown leather jacket squeaked as her actions were taking place, making Allison grin up at her, thinking it was Scott. Allison grinned wider, "Lydia? Oh my God," Allison took a step forward, hugging the strawberry blond in a not- so- tight- because- I don't- want- to- injure- my- best- friend kind of hug, but pulled away once Lydia never wrapped hers around Allison.

Allison smile was still plastered, but her eyes were confused and her face had fallen. "Lydia? What's wrong?"

By then Scott and Stiles' after class lecture had ended and the two exited the classroom, stopping, of coarse, once Scott spotted his girlfriend, making his partner in crime come to a halt as well.

"What's wrong?" Lydia put her index finger to her chin, looking upward as if she were in deep thought. This made Allison frown in disappointment. "Hm, my supposed best friend didn't even send a card. Goodbye Allison, I wish you the best." Lydia walked away from the trio and began strutting down the hallway, taking in every glance.

**Well, reviews would really make my day. As I mentioned in my other story I ordered myself a Teen Wolf poster for Christmas and the shipping lost it! Not very pleased, but they'll ship another in no time! **

**Well, we see Allison and Lydia's relationship isn't on a very clean road. You tell me, should Lydia forgive Allison, or not? And also, who do you want paired together, and in the story? **


End file.
